


Of Trickster Archangels and Snowballs

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Snowballing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and “Don’t you dare throw that snowba – goddammit!”</p>
<p>Gabriel wants to celebrate Christmas the proper way, and of course this means it's gonna be a bit more extravagant than Sam and Dean are used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trickster Archangels and Snowballs

Before Gabriel showed up at the Bunker, Christmas was a holiday that was generally ignored by the Winchesters. Sure, they may pour out an extra shot of whiskey or bring about the spiced eggnog, but that was as festive as it got with them.

After Gabriel arrived at the Bunker?

Sam woke up to the sound of Dean’s indistinct, enraged bellow echoing throughout the Bunker. And once Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he could see what made his brother so mad. His entire room was practically vomiting Christmas cheer, the once bare walls coated with smooth sheets of red and green paint, green tinsel hanging from every nook and cranny, gold bobbles dangling merrily from invisible lines in the air. And there was a large, stuffed _moose_ sitting in the center of his room, clad in a red flannel that looked suspiciously like the one Sam was wearing yesterday, and a large Santa hat fitted snugly around the antlers.

This screamed Gabriel’s involvement.

A chuckle of disbelief flowed past Sam’s lips and he quickly climbed out of bed and jogged out of his room, curious to see what the archangel had done to the rest of the place. As he reached the main area of the Bunker, he slowed to a stop, eyes wide with awe.

Gabriel had conjured up an _enormous_ tree decked out with every kind of decoration available, from giant bobbles to flickering lights to candid photos of the Bunker’s residents. The diameter of the tree alone was large enough to leave little room to maneuver around it in the usually large living space, and the tip of the tree brushed against the high ceiling.

“What the –“ Sam breathed, unable to stop his lips from smiling at the sight.

“ _Sam_!”

Sam quickly turned around in time to witness Dean storming around the other side of the tree, looking furious. The younger Winchester couldn’t stop the bark of laughter that escaped him because it seemed that Gabriel had taken it upon himself to make Dean’s wardrobe more holiday-friendly as well; Dean’s usual gray bathrobe was now a fluffy, bright-red one embroidered with snowmen. Dean raised an accusing finger at his little brother.

“Call off your boyfriend, Sam, I’m serious,” Dean warned. Sam’s grin only widened, and he chuckled as Dean’s brow furrowed deeper. “Make him take it down!”

“Oh come _on_ , Dean, it’s Christmas. Let him have a little fun, it should be gone by tomorrow anyway,” Sam replied, clapping a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Nice robe, by the way.”

Sam headed for the kitchen to look for the archangel, shaking his head fondly at the echoes of Dean’s curses following him as he went. When he arrived at the kitchen, he noticed that it had been mostly spared from Gabriel’s assault, a few modest decorations hanging from the fridge and over handle. There was the scent of cookies baking as well, and Sam shook his head fondly for the absent archangel as he made his way over to the pot of freshly brewed coffee; really, the guy could conjure up anything he wanted with a literal snap of his fingers, and yet he indulged in the manual work of baking. Gabriel really was a special one.

“Ahem.”

Recognizing the playful chime of the archangel’s voice even in that small sound, Sam turned around with a smile…

And it quickly fell, his eyes widening in horror.

“No,” Sam breathed, laying his cup of coffee down. “Gabriel… _Don’t_.”

Gabriel’s brows bounced.

“Gabriel, seriously, _no_ ,” Sam said, raising his hands up in a vain attempt of appeasement. “Don’t you _dare_. Don’t you are throw that snowba—God _damnit_!”

The snowball caught Sam on his right cheek, exploding in a flurry of freezing white all over Sam’s face, some of it landing inside his shirt. Sam yelped with the cold sting to his warm skin, spluttering in righteous fury. Gabriel’s gleeful cackles resonated in the kitchen, and Sam wiped his face hurriedly, turning narrowed eyes at the archangel.

“ _You_!” Sam bellowed, launching forward. “Get your feathery ass over here!”

Gabriel gave an undignified screech and scurried away, darting from the kitchen toward the bathroom, Sam in hot pursuit, all the while filling the Bunker with the echoes of their laughter.


End file.
